Exception
by Hostia-Ria
Summary: Kakashi prend sasuke sous son aile, quelques mois aprèes le massacre. Il est bien décidé à empêcher Sasuke de partir sur le chemin de la vengeance.
1. Exception, Sasuke

Donc, les persos sont à Masahi Kishimoto, tout le monde le sait.

**Je souhaite précisé que même si les héros de cette fic sont sasuke et Kakashi, ces deux-là ne sortiront pas ensemble. **

Il n'y aura pas de couples, à part dans certain flash-back. Pas de lemon, normalement.

J'espère que cela vous plaira, au revoir!

Hostia-ria.

* * *

><p>-Hokage-sama, je souhaite prendre le jeune Sasuke sous mon aile.<p>

-En es-tu sûr Kakashi ? Tu penses pouvoir t'occuper de lui convenablement ?

-Je sais mieux que vous ce qu'il peut ressentir. Je ne veux pas qu'il suive le chemin de la vengeance.

-Mais tu sais que tous ces précédentes familles d'accueil l'ont refusé parce qu'il était trop froid et distant.

-J'était comme lui, avant. Je ne veux pas qu'il connaisse ce que j'ai vécu.

-Bon. Ce sont de bonnes raisons. Azuki*, fais-le entrer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon de 7 ou 8 ans, le dernier survivant du massacre qui avait eu lieu quelques mois plus tôt. Curieusement, le garçon n'avait pas l'air triste, mais plutôt indifférent. Mais en y regardant bien, on devinait l'envie de vengeance qui le consumait de l'intérieur. Kakashi se jura à cet instant qu'il ne le laisserait jamais l'assouvir.

-Sasuke, comença le sandaime, voici Kakashi Hatake. Il souhaite s'occuper de toi…

-Hn.

-Puisque tu n'as rien as ajouté, dit Sarutobi, vexé par la réaction du jeune garçon, je te laisse le suivre vers ta nouvelle maison.

Kakashi et Sasuke marchèrent en silence jusqu'à l'appartement du gris. Sasuke gardait la tête haute et fière, un air arrogant collé au visage. Kakashi l'observa à la dérobée. Il se reconnut dans le noiraud : même air arrogant, même envie de venger son honneur, même destin tragique, même solitude. Il avait quand même bien changé grâce à Obito. Heureusement.

Sasuke, lui, réfléchissait à son nouveau tuteur. Il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Depuis qu'il l'avait rejoint dans le bureau du Hokage, l'épouvantail n'avait pas daigné desserré les dents. Et puis l'homme lui semblait bizarre. Au contraire de toutes ces précédentes ''mères'' qu'il avait rencontrées, Kakashi semblait complètement indifférent à cette situation. Il se contentait de l'amener en silence, sans précipitation, vers un immeuble perdu au fond du village.

-Attends-moi là, je reviens tout de suite. Ainsi furent les premières paroles du gris pour le gosse dont il avait la charge.

Sasuke attendit l'adulte qui revint bientôt avec un sac plein et un trousseau de clés. Il le regarda, l'air interrogateur. L'épouvantail éclaircit la situation.

-Je vis dans un appartement dans cet immeuble. Seulement, on tiendrait jamais à deux là-dedans, alors on va s'installer dans mon ancienne maison. Celle où je vivais avec mon père avant…

-Hn.

Kakashi se tut et mena son cadet vers une grande maison blanche. Sasuke la détailla avec attention. La bâtisse semblait chaleureuse et confortable, mais ça se voyait, personne n'y était venu depuis bien des années. Le jardin, remplit de broussailles et de mauvaises herbes, ressemblait plus à une forêt vierge qu'à autre chose, et Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de frémir à la pensée qu'il faudrait le traverser pour rejoindre la maison. Kakashi franchit le portail, traversa le jardin en quelques enjambées et ouvrit la porte avec une grosse clé à l'ancienne. Apparemment cette construction datait déjà du siècle dernier.

-J'ai fait le ménage hier, mais j'ai pas commencé le jardin. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est assez confortable cette maison. Evidemment, elle n'a pas le luxe du manoir Uchiwa, mais…

En se rendant compte que son protégé n'avait rien à faire de son bavardage, il prit ses affaires et les amena dans sa chambre. Sasuke resta en bas, au salon. Apparemment, le gris vivait seul. Cela l'étonna, car il croyait pourtant que pour adopter quelqu'un, il fallait obligatoirement être en couple. Il éclaircirait ça plus tard avec son tuteur, s'il le pouvait. Il remarqua aussi que la pièce ne comportait aucunes photos. Mais il ne poussa pas plus avant son raisonnement, Kakashi revint dans la pièce.

-J'ai monté tes affaires dans ta chambre. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait déjà visiter la maison avant que tu t'installes définitivement.

-_Cause toujours_, pensa Sasuke, _dans quelques jours tu vas me jeter dehors sous prétexte que je suis trop glacial à ton goût._ Il ne put retenir un sourire amer à cette pensée.

Kakashi, voyant le trouble du gosse, le prit par l'épaule et le fit voir toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée. Il l'emmena ensuite au premier étage, où se trouvaient les chambres et la salle de bain. Il le laissa ranger ses affaires pendant qu'il descendait s'affairer à la cuisine.

Sasuke observa la chambre qui lui était destiné. Il se demandait à qui elle avait appartenu avant. Elle était meublée d'un lit simple, d'un bureau avec une chaise, de deux armoires et d'un fauteuil installé face à la fenêtre. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires, il faut dire aussi qu'il n'en avait pas beaucoup. Ensuite il redescendit à la cuisine. Kakashi termina le repas et ils mangèrent tous les deux en silence. Mais le silence ne leur était pas pesant. Kakashi ne savait pas quoi dire et en plus, il savait que Sasuke ne répondrait rien à part le magistral hn uchiwesque que toute la famille pratiquait avec brio. Quant à l'autre, il n'aimait pas parler et il était bien content de ne pas devoir le faire. Et puis il se posait beaucoup de questions sur son tuteur, et il préférait y réfléchir en silence.

Après le repas, vite expédié par Kakashi, Sasuke monta se coucher. Kakashi fit la vaisselle mais cela ne dérangea pas le noiraud qui s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

><p>*Azuki n'existe pas dans le manga original. Dans cette fic, c'est le garde du bureau du sandaime, mais normalement il ne viendra pas souvent.<p> 


	2. Infection, l'affection?

_Il sent leur sang sur ses mains. Le sang de ses parents, couchés devant lui. Il essaie de crier mais il n'y arrive pas. Devant lui, une ombre se détache à la lumière de la lune. Elle essuie son katana sur le bord de sa veste, le range dans son fourreau. Elle commence à rire, cruelle, glaciale. Elle le regarde, il voit ses yeux briller…_

-NOOOONN !

Sasuke se redressa sur son lit, tremblant, le cœur survolté. Il prend son visage dans ses mains et il se chuchote à lui-même, comme une berceuse :

-C'est un cauchemar, c'est un cauchemar, c'est fini maintenant, c'est fini,…

Tout à coup une autre voix reprend cette litanie. Une voix grave, mais douce. Quelqu'un se pose à côté de lui, deux bras l'enserrent, il s'y agrippe. Il entend la voix qui le tient, il retient les bras qui le soutiennent, il sent les muscles de son protecteur sous un pull trop fin, il touche une cicatrice sur un avant-bras pâle, alors il sait qu'il ne risque plus rien, il s'endort…

Kakashi le garde dans ses bras un moment, toute la nuit peut-être, il ne sait pas. Il a perdu la notion du temps. Il est heureux, il a trouvé un but à sa vie. Il pourra remplir ses engagements, il le fera. Ne t'inquiète pas Itachi, Kakashi tiendra sa promesse. Ta promesse…

Le matin, le soleil est déjà haut quand Sasuke daigne ouvrir les yeux. Il écoute Kakashi, en bas, probablement en train de lire un de ses livres. Il se lève et descend voir son tuteur.

-Ah tu es là !

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Dix heures et quart. Il va falloir que je m'en aille, je dois rencontrer mes nouveaux élèves. D'ailleurs je suis en retard. J'essaierai de passer à midi. Sinon, tu peux aller chez la voisine, je l'ai avertie.

-Hn.

-Si jamais un type bizarre habillé en vert viendrait à passer, ne le laisse pas rentrer. A plus tard !

Attendri par la joie du jounin, Sasuke sourit timidement. Il se surprit même à chantonner. Il se rendit compte que sa vie allait changer du tout au tout. Comme il avait un peu de temps, il sortit faire un tour pour visiter le quartier. Lorsqu'il revint chez lui et qu'il ouvrit la porte, une chose immense se rua sur lui, et le fit basculer en arrière.

Pendant ce temps, Kakashi avait fait subir le test des clochettes à ses élèves. Ceux-ci n'avaient aucun esprit d'équipe et Kakashi fut obligés de les recaler. Il était vraiment déçu du manque de jugeotte de ses élèves, et son moral était au plus bas. Il alla annoncer sa décision au hokage, chez qui il retrouva Asuma et Gai.

-Ah mon cher rival ! J'ai appris que tu avais adopté le petit Uchiwa.

-Ouais.

-C'est vrai Kakashi ? demanda Asuma incrédule.

-Oui. D'ailleurs il doit m'attendre là il faut que j'y aille. Kakashi coupa court la discussion, il ne voulait pas expliquer sa situation à ses amis. Il souhaitait juste être tranquille.

A la maison, il retrouva Sasuke dans le salon, assis devant un immense chien noir avec un collier à pointes. Apparemment, le chien essayait vainement de convaincre Sasuke qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Restait à savoir ce qu'était le l'.

-Ah Buru, tu as fait la connaissance de Sasuke.

-Aih, Kakashi. Pakkun m'envoie pour savoir si tout allait bien chez toi. Tu sais bien qu'après une semaine sans être invoqué il commence toujours à imaginer le pire. Et pis après…euh…

-Il m'a agressé.

-Mais gamin, je me tus à te dire que…

-Bon écoutez, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce qui s'est passé, alors maintenant Buru, tu vas dire à Pakkun d'arrêter de me déranger pour rien, et tu vas lui faire comprendre que s'il revient sans être invoqué il ne pourra plus jamais l'être. S'exclama-t'il, furibond, avant de monter à l'étage, dans sa chambre.

En réalité, lorsque Buru était arrivé dans la maison, il n'y avait trouvé personne. Il avait donc décidé d'attendre le retour de son maître pour lui faire une surprise. Alors quand Sasuke avait ouvert la porte, il l'avait pris pour Kakashi et lui a sauté au cou. Par contre, quand il s'est rendu compte de son erreur, il a commencé à être menaçant envers Sasuke, qu'il jugeait comme un intrus. Heureusement, il a senti l'odeur de Kakashi sur le gosse et il a compris que ce dernier avait sa place dans la maison. Buru s'était ensuite confondu en excuse devant Sasuke, qui s'était contenté de l'ignorer. Ensuite Kakashi était arrivé, furieux contre la bêtise des gosses qu'il aurait dû avoir comme élèves.

Sasuke se demanda ce qui pouvait bien provoquer la fureur du jounin, mais il se retint de lui demander. A la place, il le suivit sans rien dire dans sa chambre, mais s'arrêta sur le seuil. Kakashi se tenait droit, la tête baissée, au milieu de la salle, une photo entre les mains. Il passait ses doigts sur les visages qui la composaient. Puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit, la photo tomba par terre. Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire. Il décida finalement de s'approcher du jounin et se planta en face de lui, debout, les yeux froids. Kakashi releva la tête et détailla quelques minutes l'enfant qui se tenait devant lui. Finalement, il sourit et lâcha joyeusement :

-On va au restaurant ce soir ?


	3. Aide, passion

La soirée se passa bien. La sortie au restaurant avait réussi à calmer la fureur du jounin aux cheveux gris. Sasuke, lui, avait aussi bien apprécié la soirée, même s'il s'était contenté d'écouter les bavardages de son supérieur. Ils étaient ensuite rentrés sans tarder à la maison, où ils ont passé une excellente nuit, sans cauchemar, heureusement.

Le lendemain, Kakashi partit en mission, histoire de ramener assez d'argent pour nourrir son gosse. Le matin, Sasuke resta seul à la maison, mais il préféra sortir l'après-midi. Il se balada un peu dans le quartier où il devrait vivre désormais, puis il décida de passer près du domaine Uchiwa. Un simple caprice, probablement. Seulement, il ne put s'empêcher d'y entrer. Il posa un pied sur le sol de son ancienne demeure, repassa partout où il aimait aller enfant.

Tout à coup, il entendit une voix. L'hokage et son garde, Azuki :

-Oh, la porte est ouverte. Je croyais pourtant avoir tout fermé après le déménagement de Sasuke…

-On peut toujours se tromper, faites-le maintenant, Hokage-sama.

-D'accord, je dois avoir les clés sur moi.

Un bruit de clés, une porte qui se ferme, la serrure qui joue. Sasuke écouta tous ces bruits sans rien faire, paralysé par la peur. Il était enfermé, seul, dans une maison vide et isolée. Il se précipita sur la porte. Non, elle était vraiment fermée, impossible de l'ouvrir ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre. Il retourna dans le couloir, chercha une fenêtre. Mais il avait oublié que sa famille possédait les systèmes de sécurité les plus performants du village. Ce qui avait servi à le protéger se refermait maintenant sur lui, un piège mortel. Les fenêtres étaient en verre renforcée, les portes inviolables, les murs indestructibles. Sasuke paniqua, s'effondra sur le sol, espéra en vain des secours.

Kakashi lui effectua sa mission, passa brièvement par l'hôpital avant de rentrer chez lui. Il trouva la maison vide. Pas de trace de Sasuke. Il ne s'inquiéta pas, il savait que le jeune aimait se balader seul de temps en temps. Mais le soir, où moment de manger, l'absence de Sasuke se fit plus visible. Le stress se fraya un chemin dans le cerveau de l'épouvantail. Jamais le noiraud ne resterait loin de chez lui si longtemps pourtant ça semblait être le cas. Kakashi prit sa veste et partit à la recherche de son gamin. Où pouvait-il être ? Il rechercha toute la nuit, sa peur augmentait d'heure en heure. Il essaya d'invoquer Pakkun, sans résultat. Avait-il vexé son chien lorsqu'il s'était énervé contre Buru? Au petit matin, il céda à la panique. Personne n'avait aperçu Sasuke.

Sa gorge était sèche, il n'avait rien bu depuis la veille. L'eau et l'électricité avait été coupées, Sasuke avait passé toute la nuit dans le noir. Peu à peu, il perdait espoir. Il savait que personne ne pourrait le retrouver. Il ferma les yeux, il se coucha sur le sol poussiéreux.

-Comment ça tu ne sais pas où il est ?

-Vous m'engueulerez plus tard, il faut le retrouver.

-Mais tu l'as déjà cherché ?

-Oui.

-Kakashi, tu es spécialiste de la traque, tu aurais dû le retrouver.

-Je n'arrive pas à invoquer Pakkun, cette sale bête ne m'obéit plus !  
>-Calme-toi, je vais envoyer une escouade d'ambus à sa recherche.<p>

Kakashi fit le tour de la ville à la course. La peur lui donnait des ailes. Il questionna tout le village, il demanda de l'aide à tous ceux qu'il croisait. Gai lui déclama ne pas avoir vu la noire toison de Sasuke. Asuma affirma son ignorance sur ce sujet. Plus les réponses négatives se multipliaient, plus Kakashi n'arrivaient pas à réfléchir. La panique brouillait son raisonnement. Il retourna chez l'Hokage, celui-ci non plus n'avait pas de nouvelles. Sarutobi put voir un Kakashi tremblant et livide, les pupilles dilatées par la peur. Il le bloqua dans son bureau et le força à se calmer. Kakashi réussit, non sans peine.

-Kakashi, où pourrait-il être ? Réfléchis tranquillement.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Réfléchis !

-Au domaine Uchiwa, peut-être.

-Impossible, j'ai fermé à clé hier soir, il n'aurait pas pu rentrer. Où d'autre ?

-Je ne vois pas.

-Dans la forêt, va chercher dans la forêt.

-A vos ordres, Hokage-sama.

Sasuke se releva péniblement. Il s'était endormi. Il regarda par la fenêtre, c'était la fin de l'après-midi. La faim avait rejoint la soif lancinante qui le taraudait. Il laissa couler une larme, sa vie était finie. Son seul regret était de ne pas avoir assouvi sa vengeance. Puis un visage s'afficha dans sa mémoire : Kakashi, cria-t'il, à l'aide de ses dernières forces. Il s'effondra sur le sol.

Le jounin repartit dans le village. Il décida de couper par le quartier « chic » comme il l'appelait. C'était plus court. Il passa devant les maisons riches et spacieuses. La maison de Hyugas, celle d'une famille aisée, le domaine Uchiwa. Il ralentit devant cette maison. Un cri : « Kakashi ! »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Il n'y croyait pas. Pourtant un fol espoir l'avait poussé jusqu'au portail. Fermé à clé. Il contourna la maison, s'approcha de la fenêtre. Il y vit une forme noire, petite, ramassée sur elle-même. Il l'observa de plus près, devina le contour du visage. Il le reconnut immédiatement.

Sans plus tarder, il créa un chidori et s'élança contre la façade. Celle-ci résista à l'assaut colossal de la technique. Surpris, Kakashi recula et entama à nouveau sa technique, sur la fenêtre, sans plus de succès.

Sasuke ouvrit un œil, surpris par le fracas assourdissant qu'il venait d'entendre. Alors c'était ça mourir ?

Kakashi recula, le bras en miette. Sa technique n'avait pas fonctionné et il avait encaissé un recul énorme dans le bras. Un recul suffisant pour lui pulvériser les deux os de l'avant-bras. Il se concentra au maximum. Le chidori brilla pour la troisième fois dans sa main endommagée. Il s'élança, percuta le mur. Ses os cassés percèrent l'enveloppe de sa peau, le chidori perça la protection du mur. Kakashi tomba à genoux, devant Sasuke, fatigué mais vivant. Soulagé, Sasuke laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage. L'enfer était terminé.


	4. Incertain futur

-Sasuke, je dois te parler. Viens dans le salon.

-J'arrive, répondit Sasuke, apeuré. Le ton du jounin était particulièrement froid et dur, lui donnant l'impression que la conversation n'allait pas être très agréable…

La période d'essai de deux mois était maintenant terminée. Aujourd'hui, il était temps pour Kakashi de décider si Sasuke allait rester ou pas avec lui. Suite à l'aventure qu'ils avaient vécue tous les deux, Sasuke s'était vraiment lié à Kakashi, qui n'avait pas hésité à sacrifier un de ses bras pour lui. Mais l'attitude du jounin était différente.

Lui semblait plus distant que dans les premiers jours de leur cohabitation. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne s'était pas encore remis de sa blessure au bras, une blessure assez sérieuse pour lui faire perdre quasi-totalement l'usage de son bras. Selon les médecins, il y avait des chances pour que la blessure guérisse totalement, mais qu'il faudrait mieux que le jounin apprenne à se servir de son autre membre.

Sasuke comprenait l'attitude distante de son aîné, même s'il en avait peur. Après tout tout était de sa faute. Mais il avait peur de perdre le semblant d'affection qu'il avait avec le plus vieux. Et aujourd'hui, il saurait enfin ce que l'adulte avait décidé.

-Assieds-toi, gamin, je dois te dire quelque chose.

-D'accord.

- J'ai discuté avec l'hokage et je lui ai fait par de mon projet te concernant; A ces mots, Sasuke baissa la tête, retenant ses larmes. Il n'a pas été d'accord tout de suite mais finalement on a pu trouver un arrangement. Je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire !

-Si tu le dis…

-Viens, à cette heure-ci ils doivent nous attendre dans la forêt.

-Qui ça ?

-Mes amis, je t'expliquerai là-bas.

Sasuke, la mort dans l'âme, se prépara à partir. Définitivement. Sa nouvelle famille d'accueil l'attendait dans la forêt, en ce moment-même. Il regarda une dernière fois la maison où il aurait tant aimé vivre, pour la dernière fois. Il se demandait comment Kakashi pouvait être si impassible dans un moment pareil ? L'évidence le frappa en plein visage. Kakashi ne l'avait jamais apprécié. Jamais.

-Viens, il faut qu'on se dépèche !

-_Pour que tu puisses me larguer le plus tôt possible_, ajouta sasuke, dans sa tête.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver à une clairière. Là, Kakashi déposa le sac à dos qu'il avait emmené et se posta à genoux devant Sasuke. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis Kakashi lâcha enfin ce qu'il avait sur le coeur:

-Joyeux anniversaire !

-Hein, mais kakashi…tu ne veux pas…

-J'ai vu la date sur ta déclaration de naissance! J'ai voulu te faire une surprise et apparemment…c'est réussi.

-Mais…je croyais que…alors c'est qui qu'on est venu voir ?

-Hé bien en fait j'ai réfléchi à une idée de cadeau mais je savais pas quoi t'offrir. Finalement j'ai eu une idée mais j'au dû batailler avec l'hokage pour qu'il accepte.

-Un cadeau ? ces mots sonnaient faux aux oreilles de Sasuke. Il ne croyait pas ce qu'il vivait possible. Il était perusadé de rêver.

-Oui, mais tu peux le refuser évidemment. Ce n'est pas un simple objet.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Pour toute réponse, kakashi siffla deux fois et une masse hirsute déboula dans la clairière. Elle se scinda en trois parties, une blanche et deux grises. Une femelle argent, le poitrail large, les pattes longues, toute en grâce; un petit mâle blanc, fin, taillé pour la course, plus rapide et agile que fort et lourd; et le dernier, gris foncé, aux museaux larges, les pattes courtes mais une musculature et des crocs impressionnant. Des loups ! Trois immenses canidés s'étaient postés autour d'eux, les yeux fixés sur les deux corps démunis des humains. Kakashi se redressa, caressa l'une des bêtes grises.

-Sasuke, je te présente Enoki, Shiguro et Ekina. Ils ont accepté de devenir ton invocation, si tu en es d'accord.

-Kakashi, c'est génial, je…

-Alors, tu acceptes, gamin ? lança Ekina, la femelle grise.

-Oui, bien sûr !

-Ouais ! Je vais enfin être invoqué !

-Et dire qu'on est réduit à l'état de vulgaire cadeau d'anniversaire…rêle Shiguro.

-Sasuke, voilà le parchemin d'invocation. Il ne te reste plus qu'à le signer !

Sasuke prit cérémonieusement le parchemin, le déroula et le signa. Il le rendit ensuite à Kakashi, les yeux brillants de fierté et d'émotions.

Ils passèrent ensuite le reste de la journée ensemble et Sasuke put mieux faire connaissance avec ses invocations. Kakashi de son côté, était content que son gosse s'entende bien avec ses loups. Il avait dû marchander ferme avec l'hokage pour pouvoir lui faire signer le rouleau. Après tout, les loups étaient l'une des invocations les plus puissantes; et mettre ce pouvoir dans les mains d'un enfant de huit ans était dangereux. Et surtout, il n'y en avait pas un, mais trois.

Tout d'abord Ekina. Elle était la plus intelligente des trois. Son caractère docile et protecteur laissait apercevoir une grande sagesse et un calme exemplaire. Sa patience n'avait pas d'égale. Par contre, elle n'avait pas de capacités physiques exceptionnelles, à part un cerveau très performant. Il lui permettait d'imaginer les ruses les plus efficaces et les stratagèmes les plus ingénieux. Elle était aussi très perspicace et très sensible.

Ensuite Enoki. Un jeune excité, toujours de bonne humeur. Plein d'énergie, ne tient pas en place, parle beaucoup pour ne rien dire. Mais il sait être discret et est spécialiste de la traque. Il peut suivre n'importe qui sans se faire remarquer. Son agilité, sa vitesse et son odorat très développé font de lui le meilleur traqueur de la bande.

Le dernier, Shiguro, un mâle taciturne et râleur. Il possède un caractère très dur et il est très sévère envers les autres personnes. Il n'aime pas parler, il déteste qu'on le dérange. Par contre, sa fidélité est sans faille et son cœur très grand. Ses capacités les plus utiles sur le terrain sont son endurance, sa force et son agressivité. Il peut rivaliser facilement avec un criminel de rang S en combat au corps à corps. Ses dents et ses griffes sont particulièrement longs et aiguisés, sa mâchoire est puissante et meurtrière, ses muscles sont de béton armé.

Après un après-midi bien remplis par des jeux et de longues discussions avec les animaux, il fallut malheureusement se séparer, et chacun parti de son côté. Les loups dans la forêt, les hommes à Konoha. Sasuke aux anges mais épuisé par sa rencontre avec les loups alla se coucher immédiatement. Rêveur, Kakashi resta un moment dans le salon.

Il était enchanté de voir Sasuke enfin heureux. Il était content de son choix, les trois loups qu'il avait trouvés lui convenaient parfaitement. Un petit excité très amusant, une femelle à la douceur d'une mère, et le vieux ronchon prêt à tout pour ses proches. Il savait que les quatre ensembles, ils allaient être invincibles. Une chose était claire pour l'épouvantail, même si la vie de famille était dure, il ne laisserait jamais tomber son protégé. Sur cette pensée il se souvint de ce qu'il devait faire avant le lendemain.

-Hokage-sama, la période d'essai est terminée, j'ai fait mon choix. Je garde Sasuke.

Un rire résonna à l'extérieur. Sasuke avait tout écouté de la fenêtre entrouverte, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de suivre son tuteur. Son anniversaire avait pris des allures de festival, il avait reçu le cadeau le plus précieux au monde : une famille.

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous plaît pour l'instant, si vous avez envie que j'écrive sur un évènement particulier vous pouvez me le dire, j'écoute.<p>

Laissez des commentaires, et au revoir!


End file.
